cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
A letter sealed with a black kiss
Overview From the Story Arc "Oh, Wretched Man!" given by Seer Marino. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 15-19. Souvenir's Text A letter sealed with a black kiss This letter was given to you by an Arachnos Arbiter who refused to tell you who had sent it, but you still have a pretty good idea who it's from. The signature on it is a black-lipstick kiss. Even now, it reminds you of the perilous exploit you remember as: Oh, Wretched Man! The letter reads: 'I've been watching you lately. Trying to put together all the events that led up to the attack on me and my poor Wretch. Seer Marino has told me much, and it's revealed in great detail how much you've done. She tells me she hired you to investigate what had happened to her brother, Paolo Marino. She'd gotten a vision linking Paolo to poor Wretch, and me to an old friend of hers, despite the fact that we were both supposed to be long dead. As you discovered, she was quite right. That was also when you met Mu'Rakir. Oh, that vengeful man. And to think it was my words that stopped Wretch's rage from killing him when he and his cadre came to exorcize me. Now, here things get interesting. She next sent you to get Wretch's medical records, hoping to find out what had happened to her poor brother Paolo. Oh, I have records of the havoc you caused then, but I've swept it all under the carpet and tidied up the loose ends. After all, your cover story is that you were working for me, so I have to keep up appearances. That's also when you met Huntsman Ohanko, and he hinted to you about the little conspiracy he and Mu'Rakir had brought together. The conspirators asked you and Seer Marino to get data on me, and while the Legacy Chains' theories about my connection to Wretch were incorrect, they did stir up Pia's emotions. Really, I don't blame Pia for joining the conspiracy. She was angry, she blamed me for holding her brother and keeping him from the medical care that could change him back. Poor thing. She didn't know than that Paolo won't let anyone help him. As Wretch, he's quite single-minded about protecting me. And as one of the dead, I can't let him go. The next part is where it all fell apart. Before he died, Mu'Rakir talked. I think Scirocco was rather upset that some of the Mu Mystics he's in charge of would keep secrets from him. I think he took it personally, somehow. Anyway, while Ohanko hadn't planned to kill Arbiter Cross, they had been planning to betray you and Seer Marino from the start. When Cross asked too many questions, well, there you were. But it looks like they had not counted on Pia's foresight or your paranoia. You did the right thing to warn me. Oh, the little ritual Mu'Rakir had worked up was clever, yes, and probably could have dispersed my spirit for some time, but I would have reformed. However, your timely aid prevented that annoying necessity. I suppose I should thank you, but gratitude is a living emotion, and not a strong tie among the dead. All that was left was to make sure my poor Wretch didn't fall prey to Mu'Rakir's hate. Which you did. Wretch speaks well of you, by the way. I think he puts some trust in someone who helped his sister, whatever their reason. He's simple that way. The conspirators are dead, or wishing they were. The charges against you and Seer Marino are no more. You can consider that your repayment from me for protecting Wretch. Pia Marino may never get her brother back, but perhaps she'll be able to move on one day. And then there is you. You've shown power, and skill, and survivability. But you still have far to go if you wish to realize your true potential. Perhaps one day we will meet again, and you will serve under my command. Or perhaps you are the one who will have the power to change destiny, and one day I will serve under you. I can't wait to see what the future holds.' See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs